Forgotten memories
by Prospit Monarch
Summary: SatAM based one-shot fanfiction involving a Freedom Fighter's last memories of freedom.


An old fanfic a I wrote a few months ago. I wasn't planning on putting this up until later but it looks as if some of my other fanfictions might take longer than expected. Sorry.

Robot, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunnie belong to SEGA/Archie

**

* * *

**

**Memories.**

No, flashes of images.

Bugs? Glitches?

No, my system was in working order.

Then why was this happening?

I'd work, go on with my job, but they still come up.

Images of a cocky looking hedgehog, a deep, lush forest, and a really angry looking squirrel, just to name a few, would appear in my head.

No, that is wrong to. It was my visor.

Wow, what is wrong with me?

These 'images' were more like replays of movies, only with no sound.

I was looking through another's eyes, that of whom I do not know.

But she or he was always being competitive with that one hedgehog. Always trying to race it, but losing every time in the end.

Sometimes names would come with the images, but they would quickly disappear and be replaced with words like ' Priority One Hedgehog ' or ' Target Freedom Fighter '.

I..I.. get this odd feeling that shouldn't be right. They aren't evil, but why do I treat them like it?

Oh gosh, there I go again. Saying the furries aren't bad and we shouldn't be fighting them. The last time that happened that Worker disappeared and was never seen again.

I even heard he was the one who created us, the better race.

I never had a chance to thank him before he disappeared.

Oh no, here come those odd visions again.

Well…..this one is a bit new.

It's Robotropolis, the place I work. But, I have a feeling it's a bad, horrible place. Like I really don't want to be there.

There's the Priority One Hedgehog again. Why is he giving me the thumps-up? Am I supposed to do something?

Well, whoever I'm watching is now running, and fast too.

Dang! Lazer fire from behind!

…Wait, that's SWATbot fire!

I've heard stories of how they would protect us from those evil forest dwellers. I guess they might really be true.

Aw, looks like they lost the SWATbots, dang.

Okay, now it's a factory…..

Factory 5a comes to mind, and that SWATbot factory was blown up weeks ago.

Some weird square boxes are being placed on the support beams, along with some on the floor.

Now we're outside again, but wait….

Yes! The SWATbots found 'em!

But….why does it feel like I'm scared of them? They're protecting me, but they sure aren't for whoever they are shooting at!

Oh no….it's me.

I start running and running, until something starts to burn my back. The whole place spins and then BANG, darkness.

Whoa, that was a weird vision. Wonder where that one came from?

Sometimes, I'm tempted to go and report this, but it's more complicated than a bug or a glitches.

It's like…..I don't know. It's just really weird.

Argh, he comes that little…..

Snivley Robotnik, second in command of Robotropolis.  
Uncle, Julian Robotnik. Leader of Robotropolis.  
Long live the Robotnik Empire.

They helped me become this.  
They must be some sort of saviors.

A bunch of red letters just popped up on my visor:

" Attack on Factories 4b and 6f  
All SWATbots merge to point's g and k  
All Workers leave area "

Those horrible Forest Dwellers.

Why do they always have to destroy everything we worked so hard to build?

…..Wow. Another one?

These are coming more frequently now.

Okay, I'm in some sort of large room.

Computers on every side with large monitors every other open space. There is Snivley again, only he has a large grin on his face. There are two SWAtbots in the room; both hold one arm of, what looks like, a forest dweller with an arm and legs like us, but fur like the rest of them.

What on odd creature.

I'm in some sort of glass chamber, circular with no points of escape.

Roboticizer comes to mind.

I usually feel joy when I hear that, but now it terrifies me to the very core of my processors.

A brown furry fist comes and hits the glass.

It's my hand.

Again.

And again.

And again.

The glass doesn't break, it wouldn't break under anything. Its reinforced steel mixed with glass.

A creation by my master, Lord Robotnik.

Snivley starts to speak, but I can't hear anything.

But for some odd reason, I know what he is saying.

" So, Freedom Fighter, any last words?"

I grind my teeth together, for some reason; I hate that little man with every fiber of my being.

" Go to hell!"

Snivley shakes his head.

"Wrong choice of words…. But you're lucky; it seems you're in with the top Freedom Fighters. So I will let the Freak watch you become another drone. "

I turn my head to the strange creature.

'Bunnie Rabbot' pops into my head.

As does the word 'friend'.

The SWATbots shake her, slowly; she opens her eyes, looks up, and yells.

" No! No! "

She begins to thrash around in the SWATbots grip, but they stand steady, like it was nothing.

"Anything you want to say to your friend? " Snivley sneers.

Bunnie then stops and looks at me, tears forming in her eyes.

With my own sense of sadness, I listen to her words.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me; I didn't want this to happen to you…..you're so young…"

Snivley throws his head back in laughter, and I throw a horrible curse at him. He only shakes his head and says he has heard worse.

"So, are you ready to work for the Robotnik Empire? "

Then, there was a sudden crash from somewhere outside the room. The lights flicker, long enough for Bunnie to throw her arm and, yanking the SWATbots' arm along with it.

With a curse about hedgehogs from Snivley, he glares at Bunnie, then at me. He stops when his eyes are on me, and a smile creeps onto his face.

Faster than I've ever seen an Overlander run, he ran and jumped onto the control panel, then reached over to flip a switch.

" Enjoy fighting your own comrade, Freedom Fighter!"

A sudden light engulfes me, and I-

System Error  
_Searching_….

Error found  
Alien files located  
Delete files?  
Yes? No?  
_Deleting_…

Files deleted

System shut down in..  
5…  
4…  
3….  
2…  
1…

System shutting down


End file.
